


Kanekihaisesasaki and the Diamonds

by reisuzuya



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, all of them - Fandom
Genre: Crack Fic, Other, Why am I alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:25:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4621782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reisuzuya/pseuds/reisuzuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No but why am I here I have no purpose to be alive</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kanekihaisesasaki and the Diamonds

**Author's Note:**

> Why

It was a great day in the 20th ward. Everybody was cosplaying dragon ball Z, and Hatsune Miku finally became supreme overlord. While Tsukiyama was walking to her christening, he decided to stop at Kanekis house. Or was it Haises house. Did he even have a house. 'Oh well, lmao he's dolcé either way,' Tsukiyama thought to himself. Kaneki or haise whoever he is had slip knot blasted up in his house cause he was going thru his emo phase. He was cosplaying Goku from Dragon Ball Z and right before Tsukiyama could get into his house, a total weeaboo ran up to Kaneki/Haise screaming "OH MY GOD ITS GOKU!!!!!! GOKU LET ME TAKE A PICTURE WITH YOU!!!!" And he took a picture with Kaneki or HAISE or whatever. Kanekihaise saw Tsukiyama and he was like "oh hey" and Tsukiyama was like "hello" so they went inside and there were drumsticks EVERYWHERE. Tsukiyama was like "Haisekaneki why are there drumsticks everywhere!" As he Unzippered his pants and stuck a drumstick up his butt-hole. "Wtf Tsukiyama not everything goes up UR butt stop!!!" Haisekanekihaise exclaimed. "I have these drumsticks here cause we are starting a band! We are gonna call it Sasakikanekikenhaise and The Diamonds." Tsukiyama looked over to the drum set where Eren JAEGAR furiously beat the drums while screaming "THE TITANS KILLED MY MOTHEEEEERRRR!!!!!" In a screamo voice "Eren pls." Kensasaki said. "This ain't some screamo band lol" he said. Tsukiyama didn't care abt what Kanekhaisesai said about the drum sticks THO cause by the time Kanekihaiss was done, he had twelve drum sticks in his butthole and he was bleeding everywhere. "PLS take me to hospital" Tsukiyama said "Gosh DANGIT Jerry!!!!" Eren said while laughing. "MY NAMES. NOT. JERRY!!!!!!!" Tsukiyama screamed. "Ok" Eren said as sasakihaisekanekikenloodleloo called an ambulance "guys," Haiseken said. "We can't keep having all these set backs if we're gonna make it big time." Suddenly, Ganta from Deadman Wonderland appeared. "Guys I am joining your band." He said "so is Light Yagami & Migi from Parasyte." Ganta says as all of them begin to cry because of Migi. Migi you really pull the heart strings. You left Shinichi. Why. We love u Migi. The next day, when they performed live, everybody showed up. Like everybody in the world. Yuno Gasai even showed up even though she is DEAD TO ME OH MY HOD I HATE HER SO MUCH IF YOU HATE HER TOO PLEASE COMMENT AND WE CAN BE FRIEND S. Anyway. Their concert was p good and Jesus was in the front row cheering them on the whole time. But, at the end, tsukiyama went to the front of the stage and shoved more drumsticks into his butthole. "I'm sry audience PLS excuse him" said kanekihaisssasakikaneki. But it was too late. Everybody had left. The e ndw

**Author's Note:**

> WHYD you read it


End file.
